1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most commercialized wireless communication systems provide a wireless access service based on a cell configuration. That is, the system includes a plurality of base stations, each of which physically forms a coverage area within a specific range, corresponding to a cell. Accordingly, an electronic device performs communication by selecting an optimal cell in accordance with a user's movement, and occasionally performs a handover for changing a serving cell.
In cases when multiple users are concentrated in a specific cell, since the traffic amount which can be handled by one base station is limited, resources cannot be sufficiently allocated to all users. In addition, since a relatively smaller number of users exist in neighboring cells, surplus resources may be present in the neighboring cells. That is, a traffic overload is present in the specific cell and a surplus resource is present in the neighboring cell, which results in deterioration of overall system efficiency. Therefore, there is a need for a method for preventing the users from excessively being concentrated in the specific cell.